


ordlöst

by Seracchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seracchi/pseuds/Seracchi
Summary: Sebab meski Mitobe tidak bicara, Koganei bisa mendengar apa yang tidak terucap.
Relationships: Koganei Shinji/Mitobe Rinnosuke
Kudos: 1





	ordlöst

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke and all identifiable characters and situations are created and owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.

Malam itu bukan malam yang spesial. Jika ada hal yang membuat malam itu spesial, mungkin karena beberapa saat sebelumnya ia akhirnya mengetahui masa lalu Generasi Para Ajaib. Tetap saja, tidak ada yang berbeda baginya, masih Koganei yang berjalan pulang bersama Mitobe usai pertemuan tim basket Seirin. _Seharusnya_ tidak ada yang berbeda.

Akan tetapi, sesantai apapun Koganei, ia tidak bisa lagi terus tak acuh akan perasaannya. Bahwa berjalan seiring dengan Mitobe membuatnya gelisah.

Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan ia mulai merasa demikian. Sejak kapan keberadaan Mitobe di sisinya berubah dari hal yang biasa menjadi hal yang mengusik pikiran. Sejak kapan jemari yang bersentuhan tanpa sengaja ketika mengoper handuk atau botol minum membuat wajahnya menghangat. Sejak kapan sentuhan pemuda itu saat mereka pemanasan bersama atau tepukan di punggung usai latihan yang panjang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Koganei termasuk laki-laki yang jarang menonton maupun membaca hal-hal yang bergenre romantis, tetapi ia tidak sepolos itu. Siswa SMA mana yang tidak pernah merasakan ketertarikan pada orang lain? Bahkan di zaman sekarang anak SD saja sudah bisa menjalin kasih. Jadi, sejujurnya, ia tahu mengapa ia merasa seperti ini. Hanya saja, perasaan ini biasa muncul terhadap lawan jenis, bukan?

Ia melirik ke samping, mendapati Mitobe tengah menatapnya. Matanya melebar dan ia cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandang sembari tertawa canggung. Ketika jantungnya mulai berdebar lebih cepat, ia tahu ia tidak bisa mengingkari perasaannya lagi. Ia tertarik pada Mitobe, menyukainya sebagaimana laki-laki menyukai perempuan. Oh, Tuhan.

Tiba-tiba Mitobe berhenti berjalan. Koganei mengerjap, menoleh pada Mitobe yang kini tertinggal satu langkah di belakang. Berbagai macam pertanyaan sudah di ujung lidah, menunggu untuk diucapkan—ada apa, apakah ada barang yang tertinggal di rumah Kagami, apakah tali sepatumu lepas. Namun ketika ia menatap kedua mata Mitobe dan melihat kekhawatiran yang nyata di sana, tak dapat disembunyikan, ia mengerti. _Mitobe mengkhawatirkannya_. Jantungnya berdenyut nyeri, seperti ada yang meremas.

"Aku baik-baik saja," tukasnya dengan suara seperti terganjal sesuatu, berusaha tersenyum. "Maaf membuatmu khawatir. Aku hanya agak tegang karena besok kita akan berhadapan dengan Rakuzan."

Mitobe tampak meragukannya. Jelas saja, ketika Koganei sendiri juga tidak yakin dengan ucapannya. Pemuda itu melangkah mendekat, membuatnya reflek mundur beberapa langkah. Ia merasa wajahnya memucat ketika melihat keterkejutan di mata Mitobe yang diikuti dengan perasaan bersalah dan permintaan maaf. Ia menggeleng. Tidak, Mitobe tidak perlu merasa bersalah apalagi meminta maaf. Pemuda itu tidak salah. Ia menjauh bukan karena pemuda itu, melainkan karena ia takut. Takut akan apa yang ia rasakan terhadap pemuda itu. Takut akan kedekatan mereka.

"B-Bukan begitu, Mitobe. Kau tidak salah. Hanya saja a-aku—" Ia merasa sulit bernapas. _Kurasa aku suka padamu_. Bagaimana ia bisa mengatakannya?

Mitobe tersenyum, mengangguk pelan. Koganei ingin menangis. Sebab sorot mata Mitobe penuh dengan rasa terluka yang berusaha disembunyikan. Bahkan ketika ia melukai pemuda itu dengan perilakunya pun pemuda itu tetap menerimanya, menghiburnya. Mungkin ia melebih-lebihkan, tapi ia benar-benar merasa di dunia ini tidak ada yang memahaminya lebih daripada Mitobe. Dadanya sakit, tapi hatinya terasa hangat. Ia ingin menjauh, tapi juga ingin Mitobe memeluknya erat. Ia ingin kembali memandang Mitobe sebagai seorang teman, tapi juga tidak rela kehilangan afeksi yang ia rasakan terhadap pemuda itu.

"Aku takut," ucapnya lirih. "Mitobe, aku takut."

Ia bisa melihat detik ketika pemuda itu sadar mereka tidak lagi bicara soal pertandingan basket. Bagaimana sepasang iris kelam itu terlihat frustasi dan bingung sebelum kemudian berkilat oleh pemahaman. _Oh_. Wajah Koganei memanas. Mitobe tahu apa yang ia bicarakan. Ia tahu pemuda itu tahu.

Perlahan Mitobe berjalan mendekat—Koganei terus memerintahkan dirinya agar diam di tempat, jangan mundur—dan berhenti di depan Koganei. Jarak di antara mereka dekat, sangat dekat, hingga ia bisa mencium aroma pewangi pakaian yang masih melekat di baju Mitobe. Debar jantungnya memenuhi indera pendengarannya hingga ia yakin Mitobe juga bisa mendengar.

"M-Mito—"

Ucapan Koganei terhenti. Matanya melebar. Ia bisa merasakan jemari Mitobe di wajahnya, mendongakkan kepalanya hingga mereka bertatapan. Tanpa sadar ia menahan napas. Iris hitam Mitobe seolah melihat jauh ke dalam jiwanya. Ia membasahi bibir, tubuhnya bergidik merasakan tatapan Mitobe mengikuti gerakannya. Panas. Koganei merasa panas. Ia ingin Mitobe menciumnya. Namun juga takut. Takut sebab orang yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah laki-laki.

Ibu jari Mitobe mengusap bibirnya, membuatnya terkesiap. Jemarinya entah sejak kapan meremas bagian depan jaket Mitobe. Kemudian pemuda itu menundukkan kepala dan isi kepala Koganei seketika kosong. Ia tidak bisa berpikir, terpaku melihat wajah Mitobe yang semakin dekat. Sepasang mata itu tidak pernah berpaling dari matanya. Semakin dekat hingga ia bisa merasakan embusan napas Mitobe menyapu wajahnya. Telinganya berdengung. Napasnya tak beraturan.

Lalu Mitobe berhenti. Sorot mata pemuda itu bertanya dan Koganei merasa isi pikiran yang tadinya kosong kini berhamburan. Semua mengenai pemuda pendiam yang berdiri di hadapannya dan betapa ia menyukai pemuda itu. Sangat suka. Ia memejamkan mata dan menarik pemuda itu mendekat, bibir Mitobe menyentuh bibirnya, dan alam semesta beserta segala isinya seolah rihat sejenak.

Rasanya hangat, lembut, dan entah bagaimana Koganei sempat merasa khawatir apakah bibirnya pecah-pecah. Tahu-tahu saja Mitobe meraih kedua tangannya dan melingkarkannya di bahu pemuda itu sebelum memeluk pinggangnya erat, membuatnya terkejut karena mendadak tidak ada jarak di antara mereka. Tubuhnya melekat dengan tubuh Mitobe, menyadarkannya bahwa ia tengah mencium laki-laki, membangkitkan rasa takutnya. Ia mendorong pemuda itu menjauh hingga bibir mereka tak lagi menyatu. Namun kedua lengannya masih memeluk Mitobe, begitu pun kedua lengan Mitobe masih memeluknya. Tatapan mereka beradu.

Suara Koganei terdengar serak ketika berbicara. "Apa kau juga... merasakan hal yang sama?"

Mitobe diam sesaat. Mengangguk.

Perut Koganei terasa melilit. Mitobe menyukainya. Mitobe _suka padanya_. Rasanya seperti saat diterima sebagai anggota tim basket Seirin, saat pertama kali mengalahkan Generasi Para Ajaib, saat masuk final Winter Cup. Rasanya sangat bahagia. Tapi— "Aku takut."

Mitobe menghela napas, lalu mencium keningnya pelan. Tersenyum.

Wajahnya memerah. Ia menyembunyikannya di dada Mitobe, merasakan Mitobe mengusap kepalanya penuh kasih sayang. Koganei tidak mengerti. Bagaimana sesuatu yang menakutkan bisa terasa begitu benar? Ketika lengan Mitobe melingkarinya, bagaimana bisa terasa begitu aman? Bagaimana bisa menyukai Mitobe dan mengetahui Mitobe menyukainya terasa seperti kembali ke rumah setelah hari yang panjang?

"Aku suka," bisiknya pelan. "Aku suka Mitobe."

Pelukan Mitobe mengerat. Ia bisa merasakan dada Mitobe bergetar dan matanya membelalak tak percaya.

"Hei! Bisa-bisanya kau menertawakan aku di s—"

Bibir Mitobe menyentuh bibirnya. Sekali, dua kali, berkali-kali. Membuat napasnya memburu dan kepalanya pening. Ia merasakan ibu jari Mitobe membuka bibirnya, merasakan lidah Mitobe menyentuh lidahnya. Basah, panas. Tubuhnya gemetar. Kakinya lemas. Jemari Mitobe mengelus punggungnya dan ia mengerang. Ketika akhirnya ciuman mereka terhenti, Koganei merasa linglung. Napasnya terengah dan seluruh tubuhnya bersandar pada Mitobe. Ia tidak yakin bisa berdiri tegak. Mitobe kembali menangkup wajahnya, membuatnya mendongak. _Ya, Tuhan_. Apakah Mitobe ingin menciumnya lagi? Ia tidak yakin bisa melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah apabila Mitobe kembali menciumnya.

Namun ternyata Mitobe hanya diam melihatnya. Koganei mengerjap. Apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin pemuda itu sampaikan? Mata mereka beradu, iris hitam Mitobe tampak lebih bersinar dari biasanya. Koganei mencari dan mencari, dan ketika ia sadar apa yang ingin Mitobe sampaikan, matanya terasa panas. Tanpa sadar jemarinya terulur meraih pemuda itu, mendekapnya erat seolah hidupnya bergantung pada Mitobe. Air matanya mengalir membasahi jaket Mitobe. Ia menangis.

_Jangan takut. Aku ada di sini._

Mitobe Rinnosuke mungkin bukan ahli dalam permainan basket. Ia mungkin seorang pejuang yang bekerja dalam diam dan jarang diperhatikan. Ia mungkin seseorang dengan suara yang tak pernah didengar. Namun tidak mengapa sebab Koganei tahu Mitobe adalah orang yang hangat, lembut, dan penuh perhatian. Sebab meski Mitobe tidak bicara, Koganei bisa mendengar apa yang tidak terucap. Sungguh, mengingat segala yang dilakukan Mitobe untuknya, tidak heran Koganei jatuh hati pada pemuda itu.

Tidak heran segalanya terasa benar.

_"For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul." — Judy Garland._


End file.
